Muñeca
by nadiaMonster
Summary: A Hermione nunca le gustaron los muñecas, siempre supo que en sus perfectos y delicados rostros habia algo malvado, ahora estaba a punto de confirmar sus sospechas.


**Ésta historia la escribí ya hace unos años, fue para un reto de la APHH pero ahora estaba revisando las historias que tengo publicadas aquí y note que no la tenía. Es por eso que aquí les dejo, espero que les guste si no la han leído, creo que fue mi primer intento de terror xD no asusta demasiado pero se hizo lo que se pudo xD disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**"Muñeca"**

_Terror es el sentimiento de miedo en su escala máxima. Si el miedo se define como esquema de supervivencia, se puede asumir que el terror sobreviene cuando el miedo ha superado los controles del cerebro y ya no puede pensarse racionalmente._

El viento se escucha a lo lejos, el tic tac de un reloj, un quejido, el vaivén de la mecedora, una suplica y después una musical risa.

Atrapada como estabas ahora en aquel armario, todo debería dejar de tener sentido para ti, pero no lo tiene, ahora más que nunca esos insignificantes sonidos lo son todo, sientes un sollozo escapar y rápidamente te metes el puño en la boca para no dejar salir sonido alguno, después de todo te estabas escondiendo.

La puerta del armario estaba entreabierta, no lo suficiente para que ella te descubriera, pero si lo suficiente para que tú puedas ver por esa pequeña rendija, es de noche y la habitación esta débilmente iluminada, te mueves unos centímetros para poder ver mejor, debes encontrar algún modo de salir de ese lugar, de salvarlos…

— Hermione…

Tu nombre es susurrado y eso basta para que el corazón deje de latir por unos instantes, sientes como las lágrimas se van acumulando en tus ojos, queriendo recorrer tu rostro, queriendo demostrar tu dolor.

En el momento que tú nombre se escucha por la habitación, te das cuenta de aquella dulce risa que se hace aun más prominente, el vaivén de la mecedora aumenta y de nuevo tú nombre, ahora pronunciado con el mas dulce tono de voz, como se hablan los amantes, el sólo escucharlo hace que un escalofrió recorra tu columna.

— Hermione.

Te abrazas a ti misma con toda la fuerza que posees, te arrinconas más en aquel estrecho lugar y tu mente empieza a recordar, a recordar el maldito momento en que todo empezó…

_Nunca te gustaron las muñecas._

_Era un catorce de febrero, lo recuerdas muy bien, era el segundo que pasabas al lado de Harry, ese amigo tuyo que de un momento a otro se había convertido en tu razón de existir, la razón por la cual despertabas en la mañana, él era el dueño de tu corazón, por eso y por muchas razones mas, cuando él muy sonriente llego ese día con esa cosa en la mano, tú no pudiste más que sonreír falsamente, darle las gracias con un beso y comentar lo hermosa que era la "cosa"._

_Miedo… pánico._

_Era lo único que te inspiraba esa muñeca de porcelana… no sabes explicar el por qué, simplemente nunca te habían gustado las muñecas, sentías que en sus pequeños y dulces ojos había algo oscuro, algo maligno._

_Locura._

Era lo que te decían todas las personas a las cuales les habías hablado de ese miedo, es por eso que nunca lo hablaste con Harry, no querías que pensara que estabas loca, y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias, una muñeca en tus manos… era bonita de eso no hay duda, su vaporoso vestido color negro con su respectivo sombrero, su lacio y negro cabello que caía sobre su espalda y su rostro, su dulce rostro de niña, los ojos del color del mar… ojos que te daban miedo.

— _Es hermosa ¿Verdad? Su nombre es Alice._

—_Claro, hermosa…_

— _Es muy antigua, es por eso que supe que era para ti, nunca se sabe que misterios pueda tener ésta muñeca ¿No es así?_

— _Misterios… claro._

— _Hermione, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te gusto?_

_Y ves la desilusión en aquel perfecto rostro y rápidamente quitas esa cara y sonríes más._

—_No, no es eso, es hermosa, no es nada… emoción supongo._

_Y él sonríe y tú haces lo propio mientras lo abrazas, aun sosteniendo la pequeña muñeca entre tus manos, es en ese momento que juraste ver como la pequeña boca de la muñeca se torcía un poco…_

_Alucinaciones._

— _Por eso nunca tuve una._

— _¿Decías?_

— _Nada Harry, nada._

— Hermione…

Escuchar de nuevo tu nombre te saca de tus pensamientos, regresas a la realidad, con el dorso de tu mano limpias las lágrimas que recorren tu rostro, es entonces cuando notas que la mecedora no se escucha mas, el corazón sube a tu garganta, te mueves rápida y silenciosamente en el armario, buscas el ángulo correcto y entonces lo ves… un cuerpo a los pies de la cama, un cuerpo que tú conoces muy bien.

— Harry…

Como si te hubiera escuchado el moreno gira la cabeza hacia ti, sonríe un poco al descubrir tu escondite, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no levantarte e ir a su lado, el que él niegue con la cabeza te ayuda demasiado, te sonríe de nuevo y desvía la vista, te protege… te sigue protegiendo.

Unos pequeños pasos se escuchan sobre el piso de madera, sabes de lo que se trata y entonces con horror puedes ver como de la nada un enorme y afilado cuchillo se entierra en el pecho de Harry. Un grito de dolor por parte de tu amor, un sollozo que muere en tu garganta…una carcajada que se deja escuchar.

— Él no nos merece Hermione…

_Un taconeo que se escucha lejano, te abrazas a Harry y tratas inútilmente de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, te pones una almohada sobre la cabeza… no sirve, el molesto taconeo continua_

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Podrías jurar que una risa se escucho en la sala, Crookshanks maúlla molesto, un golpe sordo y después nada._

_Molesta te levantas de la cama, ¡Ya te escucharía ese gato del demonio! Maldiciendo por lo bajo llegas a la sala, prendes la luz y lo único fuera de lugar que logras ver es el collar de Crookshanks tirado en medio de la habitación con una rara mancha color carmín, te inclinas para tomarla, la examinas detenidamente y un mareo te asalta, sangre… una risa que se escucha a tus espaldas, el taconeo que aumenta…_

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tus manos se empapan de sudor e inevitablemente sueltas el collar que cae al suelo, tragas saliva temiendo lo que encontraras al girar._

— _Hermione ¿Qué haces?_

_Te das la vuelta y ves a Harry totalmente despeinado, bostezando, te pones de pie rápidamente y te tiras a sus brazos, a salvo, estabas a salvo, pero en ese momento tu pie se topa con algo, bajas la vista y ves a Alice en el suelo, el miedo te invade, te pones rígida y Harry se da cuenta._

— _¿Estas bien, qué hace Alice en el suelo?_

_Rápidamente Harry recoge a la delicada muñeca y la pone en tus brazos._

— _No sé, yo… supongo que Crookshanks…_

— _No importa, vamos a dormir._

_Asientes sólo por hacer algo y dejas la muñeca en un sillón, Harry enarca una ceja pero no te dice nada, te toma de la mano y te conduce a la habitación, antes de apagar la luz giras la cabeza y ves la singular sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Alice… locura, alucinación._

_No pudiste dormir después de ese día, sabias que tenias un problema, ese miedo tuyo a las muñecas se estaba saliendo de control, tanto que te hacia alucinar y te estaba haciendo alejarte de Harry, como la pelea que habían tenido porque tú le habías dicho que Alice inexplicablemente se había movido de lugar, o la vez que le insinuaste deshacerse de ella, Harry no lo tomo muy bien, dolido había tomado a Alice y la había puesto sobre un estante. ¿Y las noches? ¿Cómo explicarle esa manía tuya de encerrar a la delicada muñeca en un armario? Todo porque tu sentías que te observaba, que se mofaba de ti cada vez que pasabas a su lado, que sentías que te vigilaba, que incluso un día habías visto su pequeña sombra pasearse por la casa, que sentías que en la madrugada ella acariciaba tu cabello, que te cantaba al oído ¿Cómo explicárselo?_

— _Nos desharemos de él amor mío, él no nos separara._

_Esas eran las palabras que no se borraban de tu mente todo el día, te sorprendías diciéndolas en voz alta, ocasionando que Harry saliera de la habitación dejándote sola, sola con tu pequeña Alice que cada día tenia la sonrisa mas ancha…_

— Sabes que lo merecía… él no…

Las demás palabras se perdieron, un ensordecedor grito de la garganta de Harry acallo lo demás, ¿Eras cobarde por no salir y enfrentar a ese insignificante ser? ¿Dejarías morir al amor de tu vida por tu miedo? Niegas con la cabeza mientras tratas de ponerte de pie… no puedes, un pequeño rio de sangre se cuela por la puerta de tu escondite, el terror te invade al momento que la sangre de Harry toca tu pie, un sollozo escapa sin que puedas hacer nada por detenerlo, después Alice ríe, Harry gime de dolor y ves como la pequeña muñeca encaja otro cuchillo ahora en el cuello de tu amor, él te busca con la mirada y te encuentra fácilmente, te sonríe, con su rostro bañado en sangre te sonríe.

— Te amo…

Tienes que moverte, tienes que… lo intentas, luchas, peleas, pero tu cuerpo no reacciona, es como si tu cerebro no tuviera el suficiente poder como para ordenarle a tus extremidades que se movieran, Harry niega con la cabeza y repite de nuevo esas palabras, esas palabras que ahora te dañan.

— Te amo y yo…

— ¡Cállate!

El molesto grito de Alice hace que te recorra un escalofrió y sin poder hacer nada ves como toma otro cuchillo y con furia lo entierra sobre el corazón de Harry, ese que te pertenece, que siempre te perteneció, un ultimo aliento y Harry se va.

— Él no nos merecía, él tenia que acabar así, él…

Dejas de pensar y todo carece de sentido, un doloroso grito que raspa tu garganta, las lágrimas que salen a borbotones, golpeas con tu mano el suelo y maldices a la pequeña Alice, te importa muy poco que te encuentre, te importa muy poco lo que haga contigo.

Después todo pasa en cámara lenta, una caja de música que inexplicablemente empieza a tocar, esa caja de música que Harry te había regalado para tu cumpleaños, la pequeña Alice que gira su pequeño cuerpo y te ve, puedes ver la sangre manchando su rostro, sus manos, su delicado vestido, te sonríe, como si fueran grandes amigas te sonríe con amor, camina hacia ti, el taconeo de sus zapatos es el sonido mas prominente de la habitación.

Tap, tap, tap.

Con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos abre la puerta del armario y te ve ahí, arrinconada en esa esquina, con las lágrimas bañando tu rostro, con el dolor marcando tus facciones, te abrazas a ti misma y piensas en Harry, en los momentos que pasaste junto a él, Alice te sonríe, extiende su pequeña mano queriendo tomar la tuya, te alejas lo mas que puedes, Alice hace una mueca y el odio aparece en su delicado y bello rostro, la caja de música sigue sonando, Alice da media vuelta, se acerca al inerte cuerpo de Harry toma el cuchillo que le robo la vida y regresa a tu lado.  
Tap, tap, tap.

— Vas a estar conmigo Hermione, siempre.

Un paso más… ves directamente sus ojos del color de mar y cierras los ojos.

Por eso nunca te gustaron las muñecas.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que son gratis y me encantaría saber que piensan de ésto. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
